Tuesday, June 11, 2019
'Live Cam Update From Katmai National Park & Preserve Facebook Reply:' KNP&P replied to a Debbie Gray in a comment under their June 10, 2019 Facebook post about the Opening Ceremony for the Elevated Bridge and Boardwalk at Brooks Camp.: On June 11, 2019 at 05:43 AKDT Debbie Gray asked: "is there any news on when the cams will be live this year?" KNP&P replied on June 11, 2019 at 08:01 AKDT : " The webcam techs arrived yesterday and hope to have the cams live by the end of the month. Thanks for your patience." KNP&P 2019.06.11 08.01 FACEBOOK REPLY re LIVE CAM UPDATE.JPG|KNP&P's June 11, 2019 08:01 Facebook reply re: live cam techs arrived June 10, 2019 & hope to have cams live by the end of the month 'Live Cam Facts & Live Cam Update from Courtney @ Explore.org' Courtney from Explore.org stopped in on the bearcam comments on June 11, 2019 to provide some Explore.org live cam facts and share some bearcam update news.: At 13:45 AKDT Courtney cleared up some rumors: "Loooots of rumors about exact timelines for launch. Just clearing a couple things up: 1. There is no official launch date. Even as the kinks get worked out on the Katmai end, we need to push things live on our end as well. That's why we haven't shared an official live date, because sometimes hiccups occur along the way - we don't want to lie to you! 2. Lots of people suggesting that hdontap installs and maintains the cameras and are sharing this information when people ask questions about installation process. This is not correct - explore.org installs and maintain all the live cameras on our networks. This has been an announcement from your explore.org resident moderator, who happens to be looking forward to the summer season as much as you do. If I could, I'd participate in your live date guessing game. *Edit: I've been informed of this year's game, and I'm on board." COURTNEY EXPLORE ORG 2019.06.11 13.45 COMMENT re RUMORS LIVE CAMS HDONTAP.JPG|Courtney at Explore.org June 11, 2019 13:45 comment Cam viewer MrsBoomer replied to Courtney and Courtney answered at 14:34 AKDT : MrsBoomer's 14:30 comment: "Hi Courtney Just a little confusion here - what is the relationship with HDontap? This document has been posted for a few years now in response to camera system questions ." Courtney's 14:34 answer : "I know this is still up, but it's an older document and no longer applies to how we handle current installations and maintenance." COURTNEY EXPLORE ORG 2019.06.11 14.34 REPLY TO MRSBOOMER re HDONTAP.JPG|Courtney at Explore.org June 11, 2019 14:34 reply to MrsBoomer At 14:47 AKDT Courtney shared a photo of equipment en route to Brooks Camp.: COURTNEY EXPLORE ORG 2019.06.11 14.47 COMMENT w EQUIPMENT EN ROUTE TO BROOKS CAMP PHOTO.JPG|Courtney at Explore.org's June 11, 2019 14:47 comment with photo of equipment en route to Brooks Camp COURTNEY EXPLORE ORG 2019.06.11 14.47 COMMENT w EQUIPMENT EN ROUTE TO BROOKS CAMP PHOTO PIC ONLY.jpg|Equipment en route to Brooks Camp photo from Courtney at Explore.org June 11, 2019 14:47 Courtney replied to fencepost at 14:49 AKDT .: fencepost's 14:47 AKDT comment: "Oh you tease!" Courtney's 14:49 AKDT reply to fencepost : "I'll see what else we can scrounge up along the way." COURTNEY EXPLORE ORG 2019.06.11 14.49 COMMENT WILL SEE WHAT ELSE SHE CAN DIG UP.JPG|Courtney at Explore.org June 11, 2019 14:49 comment